


I'm not a perfect soldier

by WolfKomoki



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Hurt on the battlefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be routine. Just deliver the artifact to the minutemen and be done with it. He had told sole to go out in her powerarmor, had insisted actually. Now here she was, bleeding out in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not a perfect soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Fallout 4 is owned by Bethesda.  
> Also I feel like the brotherhood of steel and the minutemen would be enemies but they don't really seem that way in game unless something happens later in game that hasn't happened for me yet?

          It was supposed to be routine. Just deliver the artifact to the minutemen and be done with it. Danse had insisted that Sole go out in her powerarmor for safety.

          “Danse it’ll be okay. Nothing is going to happen.” She insisted. It wasn’t fine. Danse could hear the telltale roaring in the distance. A deathclaw had appeared.

          “Run soldier!” He insisted. Sole stood completely still, shooting her automatic laser rifle at the creature. She only managed to get two shots in before the deathclaw slashed its paws at her.

          “Sole!” Danse screamed, shooting the deathclaw with all his might. When the deathclaw finally breathed its last, he held her in his arms. She was bleeding out, and he had to do something fast! He didn’t have time to think as he tended to her wounds. When he finally stopped the bleeding, he jammed some stimpacks into her thigh.

          “Shit Sole stay with me!” He called, watching Sole’s eyes slowly begin to close. He quickly draped her over his shoulders, running as fast as he could to the nearest settlement. Sole still hadn’t moved the entire time he was carrying her.

          Finally, he reached a settlement where he could properly tend to her wounds, saying things like, “ _stay with me”_ and ,” _I’ve got you.”_

Sole still hadn’t woken the entire time he was trying to save her.

          Eventually, he reached his breaking point. He had spent years suppressing his emotions, pushing his body beyond its limits in an attempt to be the perfect soldier. Perfect soldiers do not cry over the loss of their teammate. Death was just a thing that happens; he was supposed to _accept it_ and move on--at least that’s what he had been taught.

          He found himself breaking that rule as silent tears poured from his eyes. Sole was dead, and she _wasn’t_ coming back.

          “Danse?” A weary voice finally spoke, startling Danse as Sole slowly opened her eyes.

          “Soldier?”

          “Why are you crying?”

          “I…I thought I had lost you.” He sobbed. Sole sat up, pulling him into a hug.

          “Hey, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, alright?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the comments I now know how to properly spell the word soldier. Thank you very much!


End file.
